


[Podfic of] Steve/Sam - tumblr ficlet

by knight_tracer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam/Steve Tumblr podficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Steve/Sam - tumblr ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sam/Steve Tumblr ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51092) by impertinence. 



Length: 1:31

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sam_Steve%20tumblr%20ficlet.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
